


i'll see you there

by chattae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Sad Story, F/M, im sorry, my first work and it's this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattae/pseuds/chattae
Summary: Calling Chat Noir...





	i'll see you there

It all started out as a day like any other. Marinette showed up late to class, the teacher yelled at her FOR being late, she took a seat behind Adrien and beside Alya, and every class dragged on like it usually did, execpt for one small detail.

Marinette didn't seem like herself, at all. She had twirled her pencil in her hands over and over again, not looking up at the teacher even once. Her hair was matted and her eyes looked dull and devoid of the spark usually there. 

"Hey, Marinette, are you doing okay?" Adrien had asked her after class.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking anyway," was her reply. This alone was enough to stun both Alya and Nino into a uncomfortable silence. They really couldn't remember a moment where she had ever been able to speak coherently in front of her crush, much less look him in the face without blushing.

Marinette looked back at them, barely looking surprised. The room felt more humid by that one little moment.

At lunch, Alya asked her what was wrong. Marinette put on a strained smile, if not for her sake, then for her best friend's sake, and told Alya she was okay, just tired. 

Half of that was true, at least. She was tired from yesterday's akuma. Marinette sank deeper into the hard seat. Just thinking about it made her flinch. 

"You can't fool  _me,_ girl." Alya clicked her tongue. "I'm not a reporter for nothing. What is it?"

Her mind spun trying to quickly make up an excuse, while she was also weighed down my guilt at having to lie once again. Marinette didn't like it, but she knew it was what she had to do.

To keep Alya safe, right?

Tears danced in her eyes, silently threatening to spill, at the words brought back memories from the last day. 

"I.. don't-" She felt lightheaded and noticed she was taking shuddery breaths. It was probably her terrible lack of sleep for weeks now. So she did the only thing she thought of. 

She ran away. 

Marinette did realized halfway out of the school that this was, actually, a terrible idea. But there was no way she was going to be able to face her friends if she turned back now, so she kept running. She _should_ know by now that running away did her no good. But she still hid in an alley and let the feeling of her transformation wash over her. She had no idea if the feeling of the sound of the wind and the adrenaline she always got simply from being a superhero would help her this time, but she tried anyway. 

To try was what she was taught all her life, by her parents, her teachers, and... her partner. Her mind drifted back to the time he had put his hands on her shoulders and told her that she could do it, that _they_  could do it, be a team, and save Paris together.

She called that the day that their friendship boomed.

Jumping through the Paris skyline, her goal soon became different. She was going to find Chat Noir. She knew they both owed each other an apology. 

_Yesterday-_

_"Pound it!"_

_"Well, see you next time, chaton!" Ladybug said hurredly, trying to get out of there before the last spot on her earrings faded and she was left as Marinette._

"Wait!" 

_She turned back around. "Yes?"_

_Her earrings beeped._

_"Can you meet me at the Eiffel Tower in 10 minutes?" He asked, a bit quietly._

_"For what?"_

_Her miraculous gave out it's second to last warning beep._

_"Okay," she continued after a few seconds._

_"Thank you, Ladybug." She couldn't remember the last time he had called her by her superhero name and she suddenly became uneasy._

_She got into position to swing away._

_"I'll see you there."_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, if you got here, thanks for reading this! It's my first work, so I'm sorry if it's not very good, but Chapter 2 will be out soon. Also, I wouldn't recommend reading the second chapter if you don't like to read death in stories, because that will happen. (this will not be a long story tho)


End file.
